Happy Birthday (Disciples of Gods)
by Code of Codex
Summary: It's either their birthday passed already or I'm bit early but as I live in different timezone, I guess it's their birthday now! So enjoy their birthday one shot as Angel and Akuma congratulates the 6 units.


**In my timeline it's Kira, Kanon, Alpha, Feeva, Tazer and Tora birthday right now so happy birthday you crazy 6 gods… Lots of hugs and kisses also can you mother fuckers please stop coming at my rainbow door. Please and thank you. (Not like that is gonna work.)**

* * *

"Ugh this is so stupid." Kira whined as Feeva sent him an annoyed glare while Tazer sharpened his greatsword before glancing at Alpha who was glaring at the door with annoyed expression on his greyish face while Tora was fiddling around with the roses and Kanon just reading a book. "Alpha what the hell are you doing glaring at the door?" Kira grumbled as he watched the fire unit huffed annoyed. "I'm pissed at that stupid giant for inviting us in this ass room and not coming back for ten minutes!" "Technically Akuma didn't ask you to wait, it was Angel who asked you so shouldn't you be mad at her." Tora piped up as Alpha face flushed tint red causing the little girl to snicker at the sight while the fire unit didn't respond as he looked away angry. "Someone has a cruuuuuuush!" Tora giggled as Alpha glared angrily at her while the other males glare at Alpha and Tora. "Well you shouldn't be talking since your crushing on Akuma, aren't you little to young to even think about romance at your age?" Kira sneered as Tora flushed in embarrassment as she glare furiously at Kira who had a shit eating grin at the angry look on Tora's face. "I am not a child! I'm a lady!" "Not the way Akuma treats you as if your child." Tazer comments but he looked away when Tora glare at him harshly. "Just.. Stating the truth beside wouldn't Feeva have more chance since… She kind of is a lady?" Feeva glared at Tazer as he sweat dropped and scratched the back of his neck. "What do you mean kind of?" Kira burst into fits of laughter as Kanon sighed and look around the decorated room hoping for their summoners to arrive. "He means your so fucking manly that it's hard to view you as woman- Ack!" Kira was whacked across the head as his forehead slammed on the coffee table. "Ow ow fuck!" "It's not like Angel will ever take interest in baffoon, like she would date a fool like you." Feeva hissed while Alpha, Tazer and Tora snickered at the red bump on the light unit's forehead. "What are you six fighting about?" Their heads snapped toward the doorway to see Angel blinking innocently at them before she smiled brightly. "Kira did you bonk your head on the coffee table?" The group beside Kira snickered as the light unit blushed in embarrassment to let his summoner to see him in this silly state as he crossed his arms and turned his head and huffed annoyed as his pride was wounded causing Angel to giggle happily at the sight. "Kira you are so silly." She muffled her giggle as she looked to her side to see Kanon has already arrived by her side and was already clinging to her not physically but he is there. "Hello Kanon, how are you?" The Lightning unit look down at Angel, his dark blue eyes gaze down as light and dark blue clash before he his lower face as pink blush settled on his face. "Fine… How… Are you?" He muttered quietly as Angel smile. "I'm doing fine, thank you for asking Kanon. You are very sweet as ever!" Tazer, Alpha and Kira huffed annoyed and jealous as they glare at the Lightning unit who holds your affection. "Tch more like a heartless killer." Alpha muttered but it was loud for Kanon to hear as the floating male glared harshly at the fire unit who return the glare back. "Anyways since everyone is here! Brother bring it in!" The sound of something wheeled in could be heard as the sight of two layer cake enter their view with Akuma with blank look but his red eyes look annoyed as he was wearing a party hat. "Akuma and I want to wish you six a happy birthday and are here to celebrate it with you six!" Akuma glared at Angel who ignore the dark look as he grumbled angrily before grabbing party popper. "Yeah, happy birthday to you." Akuma said dully as he pulled it letting confetti flying out. "Brother be more happy for them!" His red eyes looked around before they brighten at sight of Tora. "Hey squirt, happy birthday." He spoke softly before picking Tora up as he set the girl on his shoulder while the earth unit was blushing madly her hand holding side of Akuma's head. "T-Thank you Akuma!" Tazer stare at them with a deadpan look before rubbing his forehead. "He seriously thinks Tora is a child." He muttered as Alpha nodded along watching Akuma spinning Tora around like a child. "Akuma." Akuma stopped and looked over his shoulder before setting Tora down as he gently pat her head before turning his full attention on Feeva who sent a smug smirk toward Tora who huffed annoyed as she clung to Akuma's waist. "What's up Feeva?" He grunted his childish aura leaving him as it return him back to his rude self. "As for my birthday present you must be with me until tomorrow." Akuma raised eyebrow while Tora's eyes widen. "No! Akuma that not fair if Feeva take you for herself!"

Akuma raised eyebrow in confusion as he tilted his head. "What's wrong with that?" "It's not fair!" Tora looked down before quickly looking up using the puppy dog eyes causing the giant to squirmed uncomfortably as he tried to look away and resist the eyes but he failed as he let out a sigh. "I'll stick with the two of you. Alright so no more puppy eyes, please. I already have enough with that because of Angel. Anyways happy birthday you two. Kinda strange how you technically all share the same birthday." Akuma mumbled as he scratched his cheek unaware of the two girls glaring at each other before he looked at Angel and glare at Tazer who was stuttering nervously as his hand twitch when Angel clung on to him in a hug. "I swear to god if he does anything to her, I'll kill him." Akuma grumbled as Feeva rolled her eyes and grasped Akuma's arm tightly. "Let them have their time with Angel as their birthday present from you to them." Akuma scowl before his face went blank. "Fine… Not that because I didn't get them anything." Akuma mumbled while Tora smiled softly at Akuma's strange kindness while Feeva nodded proudly. "Good now let blow out the candles and eat that cake." Akuma's face paled to a sickly colour as he looked away nervously. "Ha… Ha… I'm not that hungry since I already ate." Feeva and Tora glared at him as he gulped nervously. "You are eating the cake whether you like it or not." They both spoke at the same time a scowl on their face as Akuma almost let out a yelp before nodding furiously, sweat beading down his face as he said his final prayers to whatever shit that could save him from eating that poisonous shit.

"Tazer's blushing face is adorable!" "Angel can you stop… Please?" The water unit mutter as his marked cheeks were covered by his red blush while Angel hugged him tightly. "B-But I want to hug you since it's your birthday!" Angel cried out as Tazer looked at her before he smiled shyly at her causing Angel to blush at the smile as the two gaze at each other pissing Alpha and Kira off and successfully annoying Kanon at the sight. "Oi princess what about my hugs?" Kira shouted as Angel snapped out of her daze and looked at Kira who held his arms out, a smug grin on his as he was glaring at Tazer who glared back. "Eh but last time I hugged you, you said it's not cool for a girl to hug a guy unless it's the guy hugging the girl." Angel spoke as Alpha burst out in a fits of laughter and as Tazer and Kanon who snickered leaving Kira to flushed in embarrassment with a scowl on his lips. "Doesn't matter! Just come and give me a hug!" He hissed as Angel let go of Tazer much to the water unit's disappointment before she quickly ran into Kira's arms and wrapped her small arms around his waist. "Is this better?" Angel asked as Kira let out a satisfied hum of approval, he buried his face into Angel's white hair and inhaled her scent deeply causing Alpha to stare at him in disgust before he gripped Angel's shoulder and forced her out of the light unit's arms and into his making Kira snarl angrily before he got smacked in the face by the hilt of Tazer's sword who looked away whistling innocently. "Alpha?" The grey skin unit look down at Angel before he swiftly looking away, his cheeks red as he quickly let Angel go and stepped away from her causing the small girl to tilt her head before she giggled. "Don't laugh at me!" Alpha snapped as he glare at the girl but the blush on his face made him less intimidating only to make Angel coo at him before pulling his grey cheek. "Your so cute when you tried act tough Alpha." Behind her Kira was muffling his laugh as he pointed at the fire unit who growled annoys before he gently moved Angel away. "Excuse me for a moment." He muttered quietly before he lunged himself straight at the light unit before the two crash to floor and began to proceed to choke each other. "Fools…" Kanon muttered annoyed as he floated himself rightfully back at Angel's side who smiled up at him. "Kanon would you like a hug?" The Lightning unit looked away before he look back at his cold calculating blue eyes stared at her kind blue eyes. "If… You would." Angel grinned before she wrapped her arms around the Lightning unit and embraced him tightly. "This is why you and Tazer are one of my favourites." She whispered quietly ignoring Alpha and Kira shouting and struggles. "Because at least you two don't try kill each other." Kanon nodded as he let go of Angel who grabbed his hand and Tazer who finally situated himself beside Angel. "Time blow out the candles!"

The six units huddle around the trolley that held the two layer cake with candles of each colour, the unit turned to stare at their summoners with one of them beaming brightly and the other one looking away but a small smile could be seen. "Happy birthday you six, you deserve it for the hard work you done for us… Not like I give a shit if you work hard or not." Akuma huffed his cheeks red as Angel clapped her hands in joy. "Happy birthday! We're so glad to have you in our team! Your different personalities really brighten our lives." The six units looked at each other before they smile at their summoners before turning back to the cake as they blew out the candles causing the twins to clap in joy. "Congratulations!" "Akuma time to eat cake!" "Fucking shit!" Akuma quickly turned away but before he could run for it, Tora had already latched herself around Akuma's waist as Feeva grinned evilly as she approached Akuma with a slice of cake. "I pity the idiot." Kira spoke as Alpha nodded in agreement. "Tazer say 'ah' for me!" The two males snapped their heads and began fuming in jealously at the sight of Angel hand feeding Tazer who looked ready to faint as Kanon leaned his head on Angel's head chewing on his cake. "This cake isn't going to kill you Tazer." "I call bullshit!" Alpha hissed furiously as the light and fire unit marched towards Tazer and Kanon ready to give the water unit and Lightning unit a good beating.

From afar Lugina watched through the window with binoculars in hand, Karl standing beside him with expression as if he had given up on Lugina. "Lugina stop watching them, that's just creepy. Very creepy." Lugina hushed Karl down as he squinted his eyes. "It's not creepy when your trying to find the stupid giant's weakness." Karl sighed tiredly as he leaned on a tree. "Why am I here again?" "Angel is hand feeding Tazer." 3… 2… 1… Lugina counted in his mind before grinning when Karl grasped the binoculars. "Your lying." The blue haired warrior look through the binoculars and stared at the sight. "And I thought I was the creepy one!" Lugina had smug smile on his face before it was wipe clean when Karl retorted back. "You are still creepy because you did took pictures of Angel sleeping. Creep." "Shut it!"

* * *

 **This is rare because I need people to remind me of whats going on for me to make this since I'm just the type to go with the flow anyways have Lugina and Karl creepy moment because they make everything better.**


End file.
